disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja
"Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" is the fifty-first and fifty-second episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, and the two-part season finale. It premiered on February 8, 2014. Synopsis Randy and Howard accidentally stumble back in time and must help the original Ninja battle the Sorcerer. Plot During a tour through McFist Industries with their class, Randy and Howard hear about McFist's "game changer". Randy and Howard sneak away from the tour to investigate. Meanwhile, McFist and Viceroy have a talk with the Sorcerer. The Sorcerer gives McFist one last chance to get him out of his prison and destroy the ninja, threatening that he may just find someone else to help him should McFist fail. Upon hearing this, McFist guarantees the Sorcerer's freedom. When they return, Howard and Randy hide in the port-a-potty which happens to be the Game Changer, which is a Time McChine that accidentally sends them back 800 years ago: to Norrisville in 1213. When Randy and Howard arrive, they soon realize they've gone back in time. A stampede comes up and Randy ninjas out. The stampede is a herd of stanked rats powered by the Sorcerer. After being somewhat defeated, Randy almost gets thrown into the Sorcerer's future prison by the First Ninja. This was not supposed to happen this way, thus the present is changed, releasing the Sorcerer who spreads chaos throughout present Norrisville. The past Sorcerer is able to steal the stone from the First Ninja's squire, Plop Plop, and by harnessing his power he is able to become all powerful. Randy and the First Ninja go into the NinjaNomicon, but neither them can figure out what the Nomicon's advice means and both are horrified by seeing a glimpse of the Sorcerer's mayhem in the present. The First Ninja is devastated and he decides to quit being the Ninja, much to Randy's horror and disappointment. Randy and Howard soon proceed with a plan to distract the Sorcerer and get the stone back so the Sorcerer's powers will decrease. This fails, so Randy decides to stab the stone to release the Tengu, and he throws Howard into it to turn him into the Tengu. Since the Ninja and the Tengu are forever linked, Randy controls Tengu Howard and they fight against the Sorcerer, who creates a projection of himself. Randy and Howard seem to lose as the Sorcerer throws in a battle rat as well, but the First Ninja, realizing that "To right the future, you must write the past", returns and kicks the Sorcerer, knocking four of his orbs. With Randy and Plop Plop's help, the First Ninja defeats the Sorcerer and locks him in his prison for good with the stone. This returns the present back to the way it was, leaving the Sorcerer miserably musing that he doesn't believe McFist and Viceroy will get him out like they promised. Afterwards, Howard begs that Randy promises that he'll never let the Tengu possess him again, to which Randy replies that he can't, and the First Ninja praises Randy for his determination. Coming back to the present, Randy and Howard return to the tour. Curious to see if everything is back to normal, Randy goes into the Nomicon and finds the First Ninja: "Now it is your turn to write history," which ends with Randy saying "So bruce!" After the credits, Catfish Booray finds a Chaos Pearl that fell to the swamp eight hundred years ago. The pearl shoots green stank into Catfish's eyes and ends with the Sorcerer (who appears in the orb) laughing and Catfish grinning evilly. Gallery Trivia *The stampede of stanked rats running down the cliffside and Randy's shocked face are references to the wildebeest scene from the Disney 1994 film The Lion King. *This is the show's third two-part special, following "Dawn of the Driscoll"/"Night of the Living McFizzles" and "The Ninja Identity"/"The Ninja Supremacy". **It is, however, the first that doesn't have two different episode titles. *The title is based off the show's name, just like "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja". *The First Ninja finally makes his first speaking appearance. **Also, Plop Plop, the First Ninja's squire, is introduced in this episode. *The Sorcerer escapes from his prison in this episode. *First seen in "Evil Spirit Week" and mentioned by Howard in "Sorcerer in Love", the Tengu returns. **Howard is also possessed again by the Tengu, and Randy burns his mask to retrap the Tengu in the stone. Randy later states it may not be last time he lets the Tengu possess Howard. *Charlie Cluckers, Greg's Game Hole, and Whoopee World apparently existed 800 years ago; similar, old-fashioned buildings of them are seen. **After the show's credits, a cliffhanger for Season 2 is shown with Booray finding an orb. **Three other Chaos Pearls were scattered by the Sorcerer when the First Ninja attacked, so there might be more people who will get them in the future. *Theresa and Bucky are stanked in the school right before the Sorcerer spots Julian but later they are seen not stanked and still with the tour group at McFist's factory. *A poster of the film Twilight can be seen in Julian's locker. **He is also the only student to talk to the Sorcerer face to face. *McFist, in a flashback, is seen as a kid again, the first time being shown in "McOne Armed and Dangerous". *Randy uses Ninja Rage longer than he did in previous episodes. *This is the second time Howard then punches Randy's arm. The first was House of 1,000 Boogers. *One of the stanked monsters was previously seen 800 years ago in "Sorcerer in Love". *This episode reveals that the First Ninja never knew what the NinjaNomicon was. **If by paradox means, Randy was supposed to go back in time to give an erased Nomicon to the First Ninja. *According to the First Ninja, his brothers sacrifice by the sorcerer. Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Multi-part episodes